parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 9: The Engine King
Here is Ian Sweeney's ninth Thomas/Disney parody cast. Cast * Skarloey as Young Simba * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Adult Simba * Millie as Young Nala * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Adult Nala * Henry as Mufasa * Belle as Sarabi * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Zazu * Edward as Timon * James as Pumbaa * Hiro as Rafiki * D261 as Scar * Daisy as Shenzi * Diesel as Banzai * Bulgy as Ed * Madge as Young Kiara * Emily as Adult Kiara * Rheneas as Young Kovu * Thomas as Adult Kovu * Elizabeth as Zira * George as Nuka * Mavis as Vitani * Gordon as Mufasa's Ghost * Molly as Ma * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Uncle Max * Jack and the Pack as Meerkats * Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Max, Monty, and the Foolish Freight Cars as The Hyenas Special Guests For The Elephant Graveyard and Hyena Chase * Cynder as Crysta * MeeMee as Princess Jasmine * Penny as Esmerelda * George Darling as Man * Tommy as Mowgli * Talullah as Shanti * Baby as Rajan * Wyldstyle as Chel * The Spongebob Squarepants Cast as The Road To El Dorado People * Prince Derek as Shrek * Princess Odette as Princess Fiona * Holly as Anne Marie * Woody as Charlie * Scooby Doo as Bullseye * Princess Peach as Jessie * Anna, Elsa, and Merida as Maggie, Calloway, and Grace * Rayman, Globox, Ly the Fairy, and Murfy as Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman * Grandpa Lou as Professor Porter * Dr. Neo Cortex as Clayton * Coco Bandicoot as Jane Porter * Cream as Princess Eilonwy * Tails as Taran * Amy Rose as Mulan * Ed, Edd, and Eddy as Puffin, Speedy, and Jean Bob * Spyro as Pongo Special Guests For The Stampede *Pongo as Rabbit *Thomas O' Malley as Tigger *Stu Pickles as Shan Yu's Father *Tommy as Mowgli *Theodore, Hank, George, and Foduck as The Vultures *Buzz Lightyear as Diego *Aladdin as Manny *Princess Jasmine as Ellie *The Cartoon Network Characters as The Madagascar Characters *Mama Robotnik as Madame Medusa *Dr. Robotnik as Mr. Snoops *Tom and Jerry as Tiger and Kipper *The Disney Characters as The Valliant Cast *Dr. Bad Boon as Captain Hook *MeeMee as Wendy Darling *AiAi as Peter Pan *Peter Perfect as Kenai *The Wacky Races Characters as The Brother Bear Cast Special Guests For The Hula *Rayman as Thomas the Tank Engine *Princess Jasmine as Tigress *Kanga as Viper *Lilo, Stitch, and Murfy as The Three Kids *Baloo as Po *Angus MacBadger as Shifu Parody Casts The Engine King 1. * Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 9: The Engine King 1 Parody 1: The Elephant Graveyard and Hyena Chase (with a Crossover). * Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 9: The Engine King 1 Parody 2: The Stampede (with a Crossover). * Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 9: The Engine King 1 Parody 3: Tillie Chases James. * Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 9: The Engine King 1 Parody 4: Casey Jr Returns. * Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 9: The Engine King 1 Parody 5: The Hula (with a Crossover). * Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 9: The Engine King 1 Parody 6: D261 killed Henry before a battle starts. * Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 9: The Engine King 1 Parody 7: Casey Jr battles D261. The Engine King 2: Casey Jr's Pride. ﻿ *﻿Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 9: The Engine King 2: Casey Jr's Pride Parody 1: Madge is born. *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 9: The Engine King 2: Casey Jr's Pride Parody 2: Rhynoc Chase. *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 9: The Engine King 2: Casey Jr's Pride Parody 3: Thomas and Emily are under the stars. *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 9: The Engine King 2: Casey Jr's Pride Parody 4: The Heroes vs the Villains. The Engine King 3: Hakuna Matata. *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 9: The Engine King 3: Hakuna Matata Parody 1: Edward and James interrupt the I Can't Just Wait To Be King song. Category:Ian Sweeney